


Gotham

by wishiwerebella



Category: DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Jared Leto Joker - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, Smut, Spanking, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishiwerebella/pseuds/wishiwerebella
Summary: The Joker controls his world completely. Its only natural that Harley would get bored and run off occasionally, but he always brings her back to him, whether she wants to return or not.





	1. Chapter 1

The large black SUV had been tailing her all day as she worked her way from bar to bar in the city looking for the guy who had stiffed her on payment for product and services rendered the night before. She didn’t mind Mister J checking up on her from time to time, but she knew that this was more than that. If she didn’t find this guy soon and get her money, Harley wasn’t sure how much longer she’d be able to survive out in the “real world.”

Harley circled back to the first place she’d checked. The bar was a favorite of hers and the bartender, Luke, was a friend who understood her... special circumstances. Every eye in the bar turned toward the leggy blond with color-tipped hair when the door swung shut behind her. Luke cleared his throat and set a shot glass down in front of an empty seat at the bar a little harder than necessary. The various men in the bar jumped slightly at the sound, casting their eyes towards their drinks instead. Harley sauntered up to the bar and immediately downed the shot offered to her.

“No luck, doll?” Luke asked, refilling her shot glass.

“Nope,” Harley answered, popping the “p” of the word and frowning. The doors to the bar swung open again depositing two men, strangers, into Luke’s bar. He straightened up and reached for a couple glasses and a tray, keeping his face schooled. Harley tensed her shoulders, moving one hand to just inside her jacket at the sound. She quickly checked to be sure the bottom of her hair was tucked inside her hoodie.

“Friends of yours,” Luke said. It wasn’t a question. “What can I get you gentlemen?” His booming voice carried across the bar and over Harley’s bowed head. The larger of the two henchmen held up two fingers while looking around the room and Luke filled the prepared glasses with beer.

“Watch my drink for me, sugar? I’ve gotta powder my nose,” Harley said in an airy New York accent, pushing away from the bar and ducking around the corner. She watched the two men take seats at the bar and accept their drinks while speaking with Luke. The bartender casually pulled Harley’s drink off the bar and out of sight.

Harley was on full alert, muscles tensed and ready to spring into a fight at the slightest provocation from J’s thugs. Fortunately these two weren’t the best at their jobs. They both settled into their seats, more interested in their beers and the game on the television than what was going on around them. Luke took the opportunity to pick up a crate of empty bottles and walk them to the back room.

Harley slipped into the back room behind the muscular man, keeping her back to the wall. Luke set the crate down atop his large, wooden desk. Opening the top drawer, he pulled out an envelope and plopped it down in front of Harley.

“This should at least help you get out of the state,” Luke said, frowning. “I wish you’d let me handle this my way, though.” Luke didn’t exactly know all the specifics of Harley’s situation, and she didn’t intend for him to ever find out. The less he knew, the better. She was already risking bringing J’s wrath down on her friend just by being here.

“Thank you,” she said, shaking her head no at his request. Harley scooped the envelope up and placed a peck of a kiss on Luke’s cheek.

“Go out the window in the back there. I’ll serve these guys another round and keep them busy for awhile,” Luke instructed her. Harley didn’t hesitate to follow his direction, stepping up on two large crates to reach the farthest window of the bar. She shimmied through the slightly open window and disappeared into the alleyway.

Disappearing was what she was good at. Ever since she was 14 and started skipping school, she had a knack for slipping away without being noticed. That ability had saved her life on more than one occasion and probably had again today.

Harley walked the two blocks to where she’d parked the silver Honda Civic she’d picked up that morning from a long-term parking lot; a non-descript vehicle perfect for blending into traffic. She got in and started the car, keeping her eyes on the mirrors at all times. Feeling certain she wasn’t followed, she pulled out of the space and merged onto the congested street.

The music blaring from her stereo was soothing and familiar. That may be why Harley hadn’t seen the two large black vehicles coming up behind her on the nearly deserted highway. The fact that they’d approached with their lights off despite the near pitch-blackness of the roadway at night had also been a factor. The two cars turned their lights on simultaneously, making Harley jump in fright despite herself. A quick look around and the sound of helicopter blades whirring nearby confirmed to Harley that she was screwed.

She pulled the car off to the side of the road cursing the Joker’s name. She decided not to bother taking the men on a lengthy chase this time. Last time they’d come for her she’d ended up in the hospital for a week and nursing a broken arm for much too long after rolling the damned Ford Explorer she’d heisted. The addition of the helicopter this time made running seem even less attractive. After placing the car in park, she pulled her duffle from the back seat and got out, pausing to adjust her hair and outfit when she stood.

A half dozen men in full combat gear, guns raised, spilled out of the SUVs as the helicopter spotlight found her. Harley didn’t bother raising her hands and they didn’t bother asking. The small woman casually walked towards the nearest SUV, parting the men like the red sea before her, and slid into the back, tossing the bag in before her.

“Someone better junk that car properly. Mr. J will have a fit if its traced back to me and I didn’t bother being careful about it,” she informed the driver, a gentleman in a suit who had remained with the car. Two of the men lowered their weapons and got into the still running Honda. The rest piled into the other SUV, giving Harley a car to herself.

“It’ll be taken care of, ma’am,” the driver assured her. “Please buckle up. Mr. J’s orders.” The driver waited until Harley complied before pulling away from the once again dark scene of her capture. Harley pulled a blanket from her bag and snuggled into the back seat knowing they had a long drive ahead of them. She’d made it over 1,000 miles this time, taking her time as she moved across the country and enjoying each city she’d stopped in for a few days at least. The final stint in New York was probably her stupidest move, but she loved it there. It wasn’t long before Harley fell asleep in the backseat despite her displeasure with being forced to go “home.”

Harley slept through the first gas stop but asked the driver to stop a little early for the next one so she could use the bathroom. The driver handed her a twenty as she exited the vehicle and suggested she grab some dinner while she was in the convenience store. The sound of a helicopter could again be heard overhead as she exited the vehicle. Mr. J must be really anxious to have her home this time, she thought, and then smiled to herself. Despite how badly he obviously wanted her to end her little dalliance in the outside world, he was still giving her plenty of time to cool down and get used to the idea of coming in by not just shoving her on the helicopter or a plane right away. Her puddin’ really did care.

With a bag full of treats she knew she wouldn’t be seeing again for awhile once she was back with the Joker, Harley climbed back into the car. The driver took off for the final leg of their journey together. The sugar crash was going to be a real bitch later, but by then she’d be home and want to sleep just to be alone for a while anyway.

The shake of the vehicle going over a series of speed bumps and tire gates startled Harley from her daydreaming hours later. The dark tinted windows of the SUV had allowed her to lose track of time easily and she felt slightly unprepared for their arrival. Straightening up in her seat, she folded her blanket and returned it to her duffle bag, zipping it shut and locking it with a neon green zip-tie she’d pulled from inside. This was a sign to the morons inside the gates that her bag was to be delivered straight to Mr. J without being touched.

The SUV pulled smoothly up to the rear of a caravan of similar looking vehicles parked just inside a twenty-foot high fence. As each car pulled forward the door was opened by one of a dozen fully armed guards. The blindfolded, terrified occupants were pulled from their car and pushed directly into the building in front of them. Harley hated this part and Mr. J knew it and usually let her skip it. She started to worry she had really pissed him off this time.

When her vehicle pulled to the front of the line and the door was pulled open the guard fumbled only for a second when he recognized her. He pulled his hands back from reaching into the car to pull her out as if they’d been burned by her presence. “Ma’am,” he nodded at her, swallowing hard, and held the door open, pressing himself back and out of her way as she exited. Harley dropped the duffel at the nervous man’s feet and walked through the same door as all the others without anyone’s insistence.

The dim lighting of the room seemed extra dark and foreboding after having briefly been in the bright sunlight outside between the SUV and the entrance to this room. All four walls were lined with mirrors and a handrail ran along the room just above waist height. Harley spotted two men without blindfolds handcuffed to the bar near the front of the room. Harley knew that this room doubled as a dance studio when it wasn’t being used to intimidate the newbies, but the thought didn’t comfort her. Hell hath no fury like Mr. J displeased with the entertainment.

The single source of light was a static-y TV mounted in the far corner of the room. The door they’d all entered through slammed shut behind Harley, causing many of the room’s occupants to jump and curse in fright. The crackly static of the TV and whimpers of a frightened few not shocked into complete silence were the only sounds to be heard for several minutes. Harley slowly maneuvered around the edge of the room to the corner opposite the screen, her knuckles white as she gripped the bar hard. She took deep, slow breathes in an attempt to calm her nerves. Even though she knew it was coming she jumped just a little when the TV screen crackled to life and a voice echoed through the silence of the room.

“You may remove your blindfolds now,” the voice instructed. Despite having their hands free not one of the over two dozen unfettered occupants of the room had lifted a finger to remove their blindfolds before this. A pale figure suddenly appeared on the screen, slick green hair and silver teeth shining in the darkness of the room. Harley’s heart skipped a beat.

“You all know who I am which means you all probably know what you’ve done to end up here. The rumors, you see, are true. I’m the one the governments and corporations of the world turn to when they need to make someone disappear. For now, whoever paid me doesn’t want you dead and for a large enough sum I’ve agreed to keep you ‘not dead’ for a little while longer. Follow the rules and become a productive member of my society and you may get to stay that way. Welcome to Gotham,” the Joker’s speech ended and the room fell dark as the TV clicked off.

Still no one said a word, a testament to how truly terrifying Mr. J could be. Opposite the door everyone had entered another door now opened. Light spilled in around the form of a large guard holding a clipboard. He was unfamiliar to Harley.

“The rules are simple,” he shouted at the room. “We’re going to take you from here to processing. You’ll be issued personal supplies and a bunk in general population for now. Prove yourself valuable to the Joker at your assigned job and you can earn yourself a spot in the private apartments. Fuck up and get sent to the pit. Ways you can fuck up include talking back to me and my men, failing to comply with an order in a timely fashion, and being a general pain in my ass,” the guard announced as he moved from the doorway to release the handcuffed gentleman. “Our job is to keep you alive. We have been given no restrictions on how good that life has to be, so don’t test me. Now get the fuck out of this room,” he pushed the two newly freed men through the door with enough force to send one of them crashing to the ground. Everyone else filed out of the room quickly, leaving just Harley standing in the back corner, still gripping the bar for balance. She hated the way this room always made her feel so vulnerable.

The guard noticed her lack of movement towards the door right away and stared her down until the final prisoner had exited the room. “There’s always a troublemaker,” he murmured. “What do you think you’re doing?” he asked. Harley pulled herself away from the wall and the bar holding her up and walked confidently towards the door.

“Take me to Mr. J,” she demanded. “He’s waiting for me.”

“I don’t know who you think you are, but Mr. J isn’t expecting anybody right now, doll. I suggest you stop fucking around right now and follow the instructions your given before I decide to order you to the pit,” the moronic guard sneered and grabbed Harley by the arm, catching her completely off guard. Mr. J’s rules stated that no one was to touch his girl without his express order. He dragged her along beside him out of the room and pushed her to the floor in the hallway. Harley was so shocked she didn’t have time to get a punch in before the guard had restrained her hands behind her back with a pink zip-tie, holding her down with a knee in her back.

“Do you have any idea how much you’ve just fucked up?” Harley asked, laughing only a tad maniacally. The fire in her eyes was undeniable.

“No, doll, you’re the one who fucked up, but that’s okay. We have a special way to break in the girls who think they’re better than everyone else,” he pulled Harley to her feet as he spoke. “Now are you going to be a good girl and walk ahead of me or do I need to put you on a leash?”

Any other day Harley would have been perfectly capable of being a good girl and following behind this ass-hat but she wasn’t in a generous mood today. Joker was going to end this guy’s life one way or the other now that he’d roughed her up, but he’d skin the poor man alive in the center of Gotham for all to see if he paraded her through the place on a leash. So, of course, she spat in the guard’s face, ensuring he’d foolishly loose his temper and do just that.

Men who _thought_ they had power and threw their weight around to make others feel less than was a pet peeve of Harley’s. Only one man in this place had power and that was her puddin’. “Desire becomes surrender and surrender becomes power, Mr. J has told her. Harley had mastered that sort of power and wielded it in Gotham like the queen she was to him.

Harley stood her ground, sneering at the idiot guard as he wrapped a length of rope around her neck and tied it off, trailing the remainder in front of her. He wrapped the length around his hand a few times, pulling her against him. She instinctively shrunk away from the man who reeked of cheap cologne. “Start walking, princess, or I’ll be happy to drag you behind me the whole way,” he threatened, pulling her forward and loosening his hold on the rope slightly so she stumbled forward awkwardly.

Doctor Harleen Quinzel had seen a lot of psychopaths in her time. She supposed a guy had to be at least a little crazy to work for J willingly and enthusiastically. This guy would have turned Harleen’s stomach with his treatment of her, but Harley Quinn was made of stronger stuff. She walked behind him with her eyes up, never lowering her gaze. Her arms were held back tightly by the zip-tie and she pressed her shoulders together, accentuating her chest. She walked with a sway to her hips that made every head turn as she was paraded down the center hall of the general population building. Hundreds of holding cells throughout all five floors of the building had a view of the center hall. Newer residents jeered as they passed. The smarter ones fell into an awed silence, knowing the fate that awaited the man exerting his control over the Queen of Gotham.

The pair was only a few feet from the end of the hallway when the loud banging of several large metal doors around them startled the guard. Harley laughed. “You are so screwed.” The guard turned on her, raised his hand to hit her and promptly fell to the ground at her feet, screaming in pain. Frost, surrounded by half a dozen of Mr. J’s best men, had shot him in the kneecap.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J punishes Harley for being gone so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned smutty faster than I expected. :) A shorter chapter but hopefully satisfying. Thanks for reading!
> 
> This unbeta'd and I'm sick so if there are mistakes, I'll probably notice them and fix them later. Thx.

Mr. J stepped out into the hallway with majestic flair. Despite the hundreds of people in the building, absolute silence fell, save the sobs of the guard on the floor. Frost stepped behind Harley and cut through the zip tie, freeing her arms. Harley practically leaped over the injured man and into Joker’s arms. “Puddin!” her loud voice filled the space as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

Joker held Harley against his body with one hand on her back. A near purr escaped him as he ran his nose along her neck and into her hair, inhaling deeply. If you asked any of the witnesses, they’d swear it didn’t happen, but Mr. J quietly whispered, “Are you alright?” into Harley’s ear. She nodded shyly, locking her eyes with his, and for a moment the entire world fell away.

Clap! Joker broke the silence, pulling his hands free from Harley’s body and breaking the spell instantly. “What do we have here?” Mr. J stalked around the whimpering, prone guard, coming to one knee to get in his face.

“I didn’t know, sir. I’m sorry... I didn’t know,” the man begged uselessly.

Joker pulled a bright purple gun from his shoulder holster and held it to the man’s temple, flicking off the safety. “I don’t have a lot of rules around here. I let Frosty run the place as he sees fit for the most part, but you... you, you pain in the ass...” Mr. J pistol whipped the man without warning, then gripped his shirt tightly in his fist to keep him upright, the gun pressed to his forehead painfully hard. “You touched what’s mine. No one else in this building will ever make that mistake again.”

A single shot rang out and the man’s crying stopped instantly. Mr. J didn’t even flinch at the blood splattered across his own face and torso. He dropped the offending man to the ground and turned on Frost. “Take care of this mess and don’t let it happen again,” he growled, annoyed. As he stood, he surveyed the halls of the building. People scattered like cockroaches in the light of Joker’s intimidating glare.

Joker guided Harley into the elevator by a hand on her lower back. Her breathing was fast but she remained quiet, an insane grin on her face. The moment the doors closed, J had her pinned to the wall, his hand at her throat. His eyes trailed down her body, taking note of the leash still hanging from her neck. He growled and untied the rope quickly, pressing Harley flush against the wall with his body while his hands were busy.

“If you hadn’t run away for so long this wouldn’t have happened,” he growled in her ear.

“I’m sorry, puddin’,” Harley stuck out her bottom lip, pouting. “But I was having fun!”

“Are you saying being here with me isn’t fun?” Joker asked. He pulled back from Harley just long enough to flip her around. Pressing her chest to the wall with his left shoulder, J used the rope from around her neck to quickly bind Harley’s wrists behind her.

“J!” Harley called out in surprise but she didn’t resist him. It was useless to put up a fight at this point. It would only make him angrier. The elevator opened onto the penthouse and J pulled Harley along as he stomped through to the center of the large, open space. He pushed Harley forward over the arm of the plush velvet couch less than gently. “Puddin, please,” Harley began to plead. She’d expected he would be upset that she’s stayed away for so long, but it seemed her trouble with the guard had pushed him over the edge into completely furious.

J shrugged off his long purple coat so he was left topless. He ran his hands through his bright green hair a few times, trying to calm himself just a bit. He knew if he touched Harley right now he’d truly hurt her and he didn’t want to do that. “Where the fuck have you been, doll?” J moved quickly to sit on the couch in front of Harley, holding her face in his hands. His arms visibly strained with the effort not to hurt her.

“You know where I’ve been, puddin’. You had guys tailing me since week 2,” she answered, her voice soft. “I missed you.”

J smiled, his anger dissolving at her words. The madness in his eyes remained, however. “You know you need to be punished for staying away for so long, doll. I nearly had to send Frosty himself out there to get you. You need to learn to come when called,” J scolded. He peppered her lips and face with quick kisses before pressing her cheek down against the couch cushion again. “Stay,” he commanded. Harley whimpered, but not in fear.

J stalked around her body, trailing his fingers from her neck, down her back to her ass, giving it a firm squeeze. His hand came down once against her right cheek. Harley only let out a little moan of pleasure, putting a smile on J’s face. “You missed me?” J asked in a tone mocking her earlier admission. His fingers dipped into the waistband of the tight jeans she was wearing and pulled them down off her hips, leaving them tangled on her legs below her thighs.

“I missed you so much, Mr. J,” Harley breathed out, fighting the urge to squirm beneath his touch.

J growled at her more formal address and brought his hand down against her bare bottom three times in quick succession. He reached his hand across her body, twining it into her hair and pulled her up against his chest. J licked her neck and set his lips against her ear as he whispered so quietly she thought she may have imagined it, “I missed you too.” A shiver ran down her spine. J released his hold on her hair and placed his hand on her wrists, positioning her as he wanted with her hands safely out of the way. “Hold still, doll,” he cautioned before raining blows down on her bare ass with no pause in between.

Harley bit her lip to keep quiet through the first several swats before she couldn’t contain herself anymore. A loud, long moan was the first sound she made since he’d begun and it went straight to his dick. After a few more blows tears began forming in her eyes and the noises she made turned from low moans to higher pitched whines. He didn’t stop or let up until he’d hit her well over 40 times, a spanking for every day she’d been gone.

By the last few Harley had begun to fight back, writhing beneath his tight grip on her wrists which pinned her beneath him. Tears flowed down her cheeks until he finally relented. He untied her hands quickly and bent down to pull her jeans free from her legs. Unencumbered, Harley turned on J quickly, but he was ready for her. He caught her swinging arm and pulled her against his body, crushing his lips to hers. He barely caught her other arm as it shot out to punch him in the side of his face, but managed. Putting his entire body weight into it, he flopped down onto the couch, pulling her on top of him.

Harley’s eyes went wide. She stilled her flailing arms in his grasp. He had put himself in a vulnerable position beneath her and while he was certainly not defenseless as his strong hands held both of her wrists to keep her from doing any real damage to him, the gesture took all the fight out of her. “I’m sorry, puddin’,” Harley apologized for everything.

“I know you are, doll,” J responded, pulling her lips down to his own. Harley straddled his hips on the couch, her bare skin sliding across the fabric of his pants. J shifted his hips up, allowing Harley to remove the only clothing remaining between her and his cock. As soon as he was free he was thrusting into her with a loud growl, “You are mine!”

Harley rode him with abandon, seeking her release as quickly as possible. God how she’d missed this. “I’m all yours,” she purred, digging her nails into his chest, drawing another growl from his lips. J gripped her cherry red ass in both hands in retaliation, pain for pain. The sight of Harley’s eyes rolling back in her head and the clench of her pussy as she reveled in the sensation brought him to the edge. J brought his fingers to her core and rubbed at her clit furiously, pushing her body to a quick and powerful orgasm, causing his own in turn.

Harley laid her head on his chest, panting. He held her in his arms for a moment. It was incredibly rare for them to have such an intimate embrace, but she had been gone a long while and he had missed her.

“Welcome home, doll,” J purred into her hair, kissing the top of her head. They fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
